board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(9)Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars vs (13)Chrono Cross 2015
Results Round Three Saturday, December 5, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Mario RPG was never going to lose this match regardless of whether it was against Chrono Cross, World of Warcraft, or San Andreas. The only thing here that would be entertaining would be Mario RPG's percentage bleed overnight, and every time it happens I wonder how strong the game would be were it ever released in Europe. For this match, the percentage bleed actually wasn't all that bad. Mario RPG peaked at around 64%, then fell below 60% before finishing at 61%. That's rather consistent given the game in question here, and on the flip side it's a pretty impressive result for Chrono Cross. 39.26% on Mario RPG when the game would eventually make the semifinal is pretty good. Don't forget that Chrono Cross got 32.9% on eventual contest winner Majora's Mask during Game of the Decade. I replayed Chrono Cross not too long ago, and while a ton of that game is a jumbled mess, it does deserve a lot of the respect it gets. I think the biggest problem it has isn't only people comparing it to Chrono Trigger, even though that's a fair comparison to make. It's that all of the characters in Chrono Cross absolutely fucking suck, and there are way too many of them. And I don't just mean the playable characters, either. ALL of the characters suck. Every single one of them. There are no good characters in Crono Cross. That's not a good thing given how attached people got to the cast of Chrono Trigger. But that aside, the game does almost everything else well. Almost. Here's a rather accurate review for it, if you're interested. It's long, but it's definitely worth a read if you're as fan of the game: http://socksmakepeoplesexy.net/index.php?a=cross Ctes' Analysis This match was pretty obvious all things considered, but Super Mario RPG managed to exceed out expectations quite a bit in a progress. I guess we did have a few people believing in Chrono Cross, because its scores the previous two rounds would've put it quite a bit above Super Mario RPG. It's just that it was really obvious how World of Warcraft and the Grand Theft Auto franchise had fallen. Chrono Cross had just the right bracket placement to make a great run, but despite probably being a bit less hated today, the game is still not very strong. You would think it had gained some momentum beating the games it did, but it's probably nothing compared to the momentum Super Mario RPG got from easily beating the #1 seed. Look at the prediction percentage. Nobody outside of board 8 really expected Super Mario RPG to get to the division finals. It was our favorite, but I'm sure almost every casual had Grand Theft Auto V getting there. I suppose this confirms Grand Theft Auto V is the strongest game from that franchise. It did better on Super Mario RPG than the game that beat San Andreas. However, I'm willing to believe anti-votes make the gap seem bigger than it is. I might pick Chrono Cross against Grand Theft Auto V after this. That franchise has enough anti-votes for me to believe it. It would likely be a good match though. Chrono Cross disappointed a bit today, but overall had a very great run. Besides, I think most of the focus today was praising Super Mario RPG. Close to nobody expected this, but people were starting to consider Super Mario RPG's chances of pulling the upset next round, not that Resident Evil 4 had looked pretty bad. I don't think many considered it likely, especially due to the Paper Mario match in round 1, but no one considered it impossible anymore. It was also likely enough that Super Mario RPG just had opponents with enough anti-votes to make it look really good. There might be a hierarchy for that thing, but Chrono Cross is surely still a victim of that, it will always be. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches